Una vida bajo el mar
by Isengard Princess
Summary: Un extraño evento lleva a un grupo de turistas modernos a encontrarse a bordo del Nautilus con el extraño Capitán Nemo, ninguno de ellos lo reconoce, salvo una chica, que se empeña en descubrir por que terminaron dentro de su libro favorito y en quedarse dentro de él a cualquier costo.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Destello azul/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Caminábamos rápidamente detrás de guía turístico de aquel museo. El guía tenía un carácter altivo, pero Mari y yo no le hacíamos mucho caso mientras contemplábamos las colecciones naturales. Nuestros Padres iban adelante tomando fotos de lo que les pareció interesante y detrás de nosotros iba una pareja extranjera lo cual era notorio debido a su altura y tono de piel Ellos iban tomados de la Mano y parecía que ya conocían el museo desde antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Entramos al salón contiguo, este era el único que tenía cosas hechas por el hombre exhibidas. Había en el centro un extraño artefacto que parecía arte moderno de un hermoso metal. Caminé hacia él y vi un curioso grabado en la parte de en medio de aquel objeto; una frase en latín que reconocí inmediatamente. Instintivamente acerqué la mano al objeto y sin querer moví una pequeña palanca que estaba en un costado del curioso objeto. Escuché un suave chasquido, y una luz azul me cegó por un momento. Caí al suelo y escuché que los demás en la sala lo hacían. Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en la misma sala del museo, nos encontrábamos en medio de un despacho, lleno de estantes con libros y un antiguo escritorio, tras el cual se encontraba un hombre de mirada desconcertada, observándonos como si fuésemos fantasmas. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, y pude reconocerlo. Pero, no podía ser cierto, él no era real ¿O sí? Los demás estaban también desconcertados, el guía de turistas murmuró una pregunta que nadie se preocupó por responder - ¿Dónde estamos? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Aquel misterioso hombre gritó algo en un idioma desconocido, y una decena de hombres entraron al despacho un nos rodearon. Uno de ellos dijo algo en aquel idioma y el hombre le respondió algo a gritos. Algunos protestaron, mi madre gritó asustada, cada uno de nosotros fue agarrado del brazo para ser conducido fuera del despacho, el padre de Mari y otros más pusieron resistencia, pero fue en vano. Sentí una gran mano jalándome, pero yo no apartaba la mirada de aquel hombre. Alguien volvió a jalarme del brazo, yo seguía impresionada, y lo único que acerté a decir fue: "Capitán", aquel hombre volteó a verme y abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero el otro sujeto me sacaron de ahí y me condujo por un pasillo oscuro, por el cual ya habían llevado al resto del grupo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Tal como lo pensé, nos llevaron a una pequeña habitación, que no tenía más que una ventana de cristal, por la cual no se podía ver hacia afuera pero desde afuera si podían ver lo que ocurría adentro. Cerraron la puerta por fuera, con cuatro cerraduras como mínimo y todo se sumió en un silencio absoluto, que solo fue roto por el sollozo de la madre de Mari, que buscó refugio en brazos de su marido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Preguntaron algunos. - ¿Qué está pasando?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Todos lucían muy desconcertados, y, a decir verdad, yo también lo estaba. Pero era más la fascinación por haberme encontrado con el capitán, por lo cual, mientras todos hablaban entre ellos y buscaban como salir de aquel encierro, yo miraba fijamente la ventana, esperando que el capitán se acercara lo suficiente como para poder observarlo de nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"¿Mell? – dijo una voz detrás de mi/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"¿Mande? – respondí, dejando de lado mi pensamiento/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas antes de llegar aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me quedé en silencio, pensando, tratando de recordar. En ese momento pensé que era extraño, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí? Recordé la pequeña maquinita, la frase en latín. Todo tenía sentido. Les respondí que había visto la maquinita brillando, esperaba que el guía supiera que era, pero él no tenía idea, ni siquiera recordaba que alguien la hubiera mencionado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"María me abrazó, estaba asustada. – Todo estará bien – susurré a su oído, pero ella solo asintió, pensó que era un consuelo, pero era una afirmación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pasaron horas, todos se habían sentado recargados en la pared. Yo estaba entumida de estar sentada, así que me levanté y caminé un poco, los demás parecían tener miedo de moverse. La puerta se abrió de repente, y todos se sobresaltaron. Entraron cuatro hombres muy fornidos, llevando una mesa de comida. La acomodaron en el centro y tan pronto como llegaron, salieron. Nadie respiraba, pero yo tenía hambre y me acerque a comer un bocadillo. Mis padres gritaron que no tocara la comida, pero yo les dije que no habría problema y me metí la comida a la boca. Seguí comiendo a pesar de los gritos de mi madre, pero poco a poco los demás fueron acercándose a comer también. Mari se acercó y antes de comer una galleta me preguntó que por que estaba tan tranquila. – Se donde estamos, Marieu, no se si saldremos pero confía en mi y estaremos bien. – Mi amiga me miró extrañada y se puso a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Tomé una cuchara para probar el puré y vi que en el estaba grabado el mismo símbolo que en la maquinita, la misma frase en latín./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al terminar la comida, nos fuimos quedando dormidos poco a poco. Una presión en la cara me hizo despertar bruscamente. Era uno de aquellos hombres que me estaba tapando la boca, y con señas me indicó que me quedara callada, yo asentí. Poco a poco me quitó la mano de la cara y me levantó de brazo. La puerta estaba abierta y salí, el hombre cerró con llaves y me empujó para que caminara. Llegamos al despacho y allí estaba él, tan magnífico como siempre lo imaginé, sentado detrás de su escritorio de ébano. Me miró y se puso de pie. El otro hombre salio y cerro la puerta del despacho, dejándonos solos. El capitán lucía serio, una expresión muy diferente a la que tenía cuando llegamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 7.1pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Capitán – susurré de nuevo, pero esta vez él no se inmutó. Me indicó que me sentara y así lo hice./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 7.1pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Usted disculpará, señorita, pero no recuerdo haberla conocido. Le ruego me recuerde su nombre. -span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSu voz era firme y a la vez suave, tal como lo imaginaba/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 7.1pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Yo soy Melody – respondí tratando de sonar tan elegante como él, aunque dudo haberlo logrado. Él continuaba mirándome, como esperando que le dijera algo más. Yo no sabía realmente que decirle, así que continué. – Yo se que usted es el Capitán Nemo y que estamos a bordo del Nautilus. – El capitán seguía impasible, pero algo en su mirada reflejaba cierta agitación. Permaneció callado por un momento, su mirada recobró la expresión fría y dura que yo tan bien conocía, que tantas veces imaginé cuando Verne lo describía. Yo no supe que más decir, así que guardé silencio y bajé la mirada. Escuché como el capitán se acomodó en su silla./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 7.1pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Cómo llegó hasta mi nave, señorita? Debe contarme todos los detalles de su inesperada llegada. – Levanté la mirada, él me veía fijamente. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, realmente no sabía que había pasado, y no sabía que iba a pasar./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 7.1pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Am… - no sabía como empezar. – Yo estaba con mi familia y amigos en un museo de la ciudad, y vi un aparato extraño, parecía salido de una historia de ciencia ficción, tenía el escudo del Nautilus, yo lo toqué y vi una luz azul brillante, entonces abrí los ojos y me encontraba aquí, justo donde nos vio por primera vez. – No creí que el capitán Nemo me creyera, de hecho, al contar la historia en voz alta sonaba bastante excéntrica, como si yo estuviese tratando de tomarle el pelo a alguien. Sin embargo, el capitán asintió, satisfecho con mi explicación. Bajo la mirada y se levantó del sillón, se quedó un momento mirando a la nada, meditando. Yo no sabía que hacer, si decir algo, moverme, quedarme callada. Dio unos pasos sin rumbo y regresó a su sillón detrás el escritorio. -¿Cómo sabe usted, señorita, quien soy yo y cuál es el nombre de mi nave?- Esta pregunta era aún más fácil de responder que la anterior, pero antes de decirla, me di cuenta de que era todavía más increíble. Respiré profundo y en voz baja le dije que yo había leído un libro escrito por Julio Verne en el cual se narraban sus aventuras. Por segunda vez el capitán no se mostró sorprendido, pero esto solo me confundió más. Iba a preguntarle algo pero en eso entró un hombre por detrás, el capitán Nemo hizo una seña con la cabeza y el hombre me levantó, jalándome del brazo y me sacó casi a rastras del despacho. Esta vez si protesté y grité que quería hablar con el capitán, el salió detrás de nosotros y antes de que me metieran a la celda de nuevo me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo despacio – Nadie se enterará que hablamos, volveremos a charlar después. – Y me empujó dentro de la celda. Todos seguían dormidos, sospeché que estaban sedados, pero como no tenía nada que hacer me acomodé junto a ellos y me quedé dormida, no se cuanto tiempo./p 


End file.
